Miracle on Fire Street
by JeyDoesntCare
Summary: LOLIVER!dont know what to do for a summarry and i dont want to give much away
1. Chapter 1

It's 2:10 am

I'm sleeping sound asleep in my warm cozy bed

About 5 minutes later I woke to the sounds of sirens coming down my street

I looked out my window and saw my best friend, Oliver's house engulfed in flames

I looked out onto the front lawn of his house and I only saw his parents and his little sister

I got out of my bed got my slippers and robe on and went to get my mom

After I got her, she got her slippers and robe on and we went outside I had ran over to Oliver's parents

"Mrs.Oken is Oliver okay where is he?" I said

"I have no idea Lilly they haven't found him yet and he wasn't in his room." Mrs.Oken said

"He might be in the basement he told me about doing something in there, did they check the basement?" I said

Mrs.Oken shook her head

"Here Lilly watch Alyson." Mrs.Oken said

Oliver's mom went up to one of the firefighters and I thought I saw her ask if then had checked the basement the firefighter shook his head and then told the firefighters in the house to check the basement.

After he was done talking they had come through the door with Oliver

"Oliver!!" his little sister said

"Come on Aly" I said

They sat him on the stretcher while we ran over to him they said that only 2 people could go in the ambulance to the hospitial

Oliver was conscious but could got out any minute

Once Aly and I got over there he spotted me

"I want my mom and Lilly to come with me" Oliver said

"Can I go mom?" I asked my mother

"Go Lilly I'll get you later" my mother said

"Thanks mom" I said

"Tom, Aly come on you come over to our house for the rest of the night." My mom said

Mrs.Oken and I got in the ambulance and went off to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was sitting in the ambulance on the way to the hospital

Oliver went unconscious about 5 minutes since we left

Even though it was 2:30 in the morning I called Miley

" heelllooo?" said miley in a tired tone

" miley it's lilly" I said

" lilly its 2: 40 in the morning what do want"

" well to tell you olivers house caught on fire, me , him , and mrs.oken are in an ambulance on the way to the hospital and olivers unconscious!"

" that's nice well I … OLIVERS HOUSE…( repeats what I said except screaming in my ear)"

" yea Miley now NO MORE SCREAMING!!"

" ok what hospital are you going to?"

" Malibu Genral"

" okay I'll meet you there bye lilly"

"bye"

After I ended the call I put my phone away i

tried to get more sleep

**Later….**

The ambulance arrived at the hospital 15 minutes later

We went in to the emergency room they took oliver to look at how much damage is done

to him

they told us we could go into the waiting area until the doctor came out

I sat down and slept a few minutes till miley woke me up by shaking my whole body

" Lilly wake up!" miley said

" what miley" I said

" come on we can see oliver now "

"alright im coming"

We walked down the long white hallways of the hospital

We finally reached oliver's room

" Room 1234" I said " were here"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We walked into the room and saw Oliver hooked up to a lot of machines

I ran up to him to see if he regained consciousness

He didn't

I burst out crying

"Oh Oliver wake up!!" I said

"Miley why don't we get some snacks" Mrs.Oken said

"Sure snacks sound good "Miley said

"We'll be right back "Mrs. Oken said as they left

I sat there holding Oliver's hand

"Oliver please wake up I need you here "I said still crying

"Ughhh" Oliver said faintly

"Oliver?"

"Lils?"

"Oliver!! You're alive!!"

"Lilly don't get too excited"

"Why not Ollie?"

"I had woken up right after they (cough) looked at the damage I heard them (cough) say I (cough) wasn't going to make it"

"But you have to Ollie you just have too!!"

"Lilly I have to tell you something"

"what oliver?"

" I love you"

I sat there realizing my best friend seince preschool told me he loved me but the truth was…

" I love you too" I said

Suddenly machines started to beep and make noises by the seconds

"Oliver!!"

"Lil……."

"Oliver!!"

Then I put my lips up against his

I heard the machines stop making noise and went into along beep

I sat back into the chair and started crying my eyes out

A few seconds later the machine started to make noise again

At first it went extremely fast then it slowed down to a normal sound

" oliver?" I said

" lilly" he said

" oliver you're alive!! but how? How could you?"

" lilly I just couldn't leave you. I love you"

" I love you too you doughnut "

We kissed


End file.
